Have a Little Faith in Me
by Witchery's Maker
Summary: Though they talk, Hermione and Harry haven't seen each other in two years. She's become an assitant professor and he's an auror fighting the remaining Death-eaters. One night Ron bring Harry to Hermione's ranch, brutally wounded. Now she must nurse a weak
1. Default Chapter

Why hello to everyone out there in Potter reading world! Don't worry, I'm one of you too. Please read this fic and give me your input (.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing about this story that I own is the plot. That is mine, nothing else. I don't have enough money for you to sue me so it wouldn't be worth your time. (  
  
*Paramagics are the magical version of Paramedics.Get it?  
  
A Bloody Reunion  
  
She was stretched out on the couch, holding a book to her chest, snoring lightly. Closer inspection revealed the book to be an instruction manual for the care and use of horses. As she lay sprawled across the blue gingham print, soft sounds of the muggle TV show Trading Spaces could be heard. She rolled onto her side, away from the noise and the light of the TV set, and the book dropped from her lap onto the plush carpet. She let out a contented sigh, cozying into the couch before she nearly falling onto the floor herself as the phone trilled to life. Grumbling sleepily to herself, she crawled over to the phone and after checking the clock sitting next to it, picked up the receiver.  
  
"It is nearly two am and even though it is summer break, I was sleeping and have just been interrupted from a very good dream so whoever is calling at this ungodly hour had better have a VERY good reason." Her ranting was cut off however as the troubled voice came across the line.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, it's me, it's Ron." She perked up instantly.  
  
"Ron? What is it, are you all right? What's wrong?"  
  
"Harry's in trouble and he needs help badly. Can you do me a favor?" She gulped and nodded as she answered him through the phone.  
  
"Yes.anything."  
  
"Good. Call the Parmagics*. Have them send a squad out to your ranch to wait for us. We're flying in because I'm too weak to apparate the both of us." She gulped again.  
  
"Oh god, how bad is he?" Ron sounded agitated as he answered her.  
  
"He'll be fine Hermione, as long as you have that squad at your house when we arrive. I'm begging you. Hang up the phone and call them now." She heard a sharp click and took the phone away from her ear. She breathed in deeply and released it slowly, then immediately set the phone down and ran to the fireplace. She closed her eyes and apparated.  
  
A few seconds later she appeared in the nearest Paramagics headquarters. A desk clerk hurried over to her as Hermione brushed herself off, a piece of parchment and a quill clutched in her hands. She addressed Hermione pertly,  
  
"Yes ma'am, what's your emergency?" Hermione whirled on the woman, grasping her shoulders so quickly she caused her to drop her writing utensils.  
  
"I'm sorry about your things but I need to have a squad come back with me immediately. Harry Potter's been wounded and he's being flown to my ranch." The girl stood stock-still and stared at Hermione as if she'd been speaking French. Hermione growled.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Harry Potter is hurt! The boy who lived is wounded and he may die unless I get a squad to come back with me." Still the girl gaped. Hermione's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I said NOW." The girl jumped and quickly turned to a radio, calling into the barracks for a unit to respond. A deep male voice boomed back over the speakers.  
  
"Squad 927 will respond. Proceeding to headquarters now." There was a large poof and seven or eight Paramagics emerged from the fireplace. The captain walked to Hermione.  
  
"All right girlie, lead on." Hermione ran to the fireplace and dropped the floo powder, calling out loudly, "Stallion Ranch!"  
  
As she arrived in her own fireplace she rushed to the door, which was being pounded on incessantly. Flinging it open she helped Ron drag an unconscious Harry to her living room couch. Squad 927 arrived right behind her and took Harry from the two friends, laying him out gently and beginning their work.  
  
Hermione crumpled to the floor, her eyes watering. Ron dropped down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Straight away she leaned tiredly into him and he rubbed her shoulders and her tears soaked into his black robes.  
  
He looked dreadful. His body was limp as he lay on her couch and she could see the multiple deep crimson stains covering his robes. A jagged bone was protruding from his leg; there were five or six horrid gashes across his chest, his right arm had a trail of red from the shoulder to his fingertips, and there was a particularly worrying wound just above his left ear that kept dripping blood. Ron was rocking her back and forth, trying to soothe her, muttering comforts like, "he's been through worse", and "he'll be good as new in the morning." But as she looked at him she couldn't be certain. All she knew was that she needed to get out of the room. Lifting her head from Ron's chest she said softly,  
  
"I need to get out of here, I can't watch this. Keep and eye on him won't you? And come find me in the stables when it's all over." Ron looked at her worried.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be all right on your own." She gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Just dandy." And then she hurried from the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She fell into the horse's easy rhythm as she trotted him around the training ring. She moved with the copper gelding, letting his movement ease her stress. But the sight of him on her couch wouldn't leave her mind. She couldn't rid herself of the image of the blood as it dripped from his limp fingers. He'll be fine, she told herself mentally, Ron's right, he's been through worse. But she couldn't help worrying about how hollow the words sounded in her head. She turned the horse quickly and urged him in a canter towards the jumping bar. Clearing the bar and landing smoothly, she turned him so he was trotting around the outer ring once again.  
  
Her thoughts fell again to Harry. She hadn't seen him in two years. They'd owled each other, and occasionally talked on the telephone, but she hadn't physically been in his presence for two years. Two very long years. After they'd graduated, she'd been offered a position at Hogwarts assisting Professor McGonagall with her Transfiguration classes, and she had taken it instantly, eager to stay at Hogwarts, her second home. Ron had showed an aptitude for dealing with muggles, and followed his father's footsteps in taking a job at the Ministry of Magic, where he was steadily moving up the ladder of employment. Harry had, of course, left immediately after graduation to begin Auror training.  
  
She and Ron had stayed close, often meeting for lunch or going to dinner together at the Burrow, but Harry had slowly drifted away from them, as mission after mission drew him further into the web of danger that was the Death-eaters' plot. And now he had come back to her. Her Harry had come back. But he'd returned delirious and drenched in blood. She wasn't even sure if he was still alive. He could be lying in her living room, dead, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
That's what frightened her the most. There was nothing she could do. He could be dead and she hadn't been able to help in any way. Her horse slowed to a stop as he felt his master begin to shudder. She bent over and buried her face in the horse's mane, letting the tears stream down her face. She could lose him. That thought scared her more than anything. She couldn't lose him. She relied on him for strength, the thought of him was her support, and if she lost him now she'd lose herself. It was then, as she was contemplating the thought of losing him that Ron burst through the stable doors.  
  
Her head shot up immediately and she whirled the horse around to face him. When she saw the tired look in his eyes she feared the worst, but then he smiled. Running to her side he grabbed her hand.  
  
"The paramagics are just leaving. He'll be okay. They said he'd be fine, he just needs lots of rest."  
  
The relief that rushed through her was acute. She breathed deeply and realized that she been partially holding her breath since she'd received Ron's call. Ron helped her from the horse and followed her as she removed the tack and put him in the stall. Then she turned to Ron.  
  
"I want the truth. The paramagics said he'd be fine, but how badly was he hurt? How long will he need to rest?" Ron ran a hand through his red head of hair and sighed.  
  
"I'm not sure. He was pretty bad off. But all the bones have been repaired and the cuts have been properly mended. Those magics were nothing compared to Madam Pomfrey, but hey, gotta take what you can get right?" They laughed slightly before he continued.  
  
"Hermione, he was asking for you." She glanced at him worriedly and then nodded her head.  
  
"I guess I should go see him then right?" Ron nodded. She took two or three controlled steps until she was out of the barn and then broke out into a dead run towards the house. She darted through the door and ran straight to the living room. She didn't slow until she saw the paramagics packing up their bags. She thanked them and walked to the captain. He smiled down at her tiredly.  
  
"He was pretty beat up, those cuts were pretty nasty, but he'll be fine now. He'll have to stay in bed for at least two weeks though. Despite the fact that the actual wounds are gone or sealed, the pain of them is still there, and he'll always live with the scars. He's a very lucky man." He patted her on the shoulder before following his men through the fireplace.  
  
Hermione breathed in again before turning around to look at the bandaged form on her couch. He gave her a weak smile as their eyes met.  
  
"Hey." He supplied frailly.  
  
"Hey." She answered back. Kneeling down at his side she brushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes. A finger trailed down the side of his face and she leaned over him to check the wound at the side of his head. Assured that the wound had been properly dressed, she placed a hand on either side of his head and kissed him gently on the forehead. Pulling back she grinned at him.  
  
"You look like hell." He laughed weakly and then clutched at his side in pain.  
  
"Please 'Mione, no jokes right now." She brushed her palm across his forehead again and grasped the hand he had place on his chest with her other hand. A sheepish smile was on her face.  
  
"Sorry. How tired are you?" He shifted slightly and it pained her to see the grimace that crossed his face.  
  
"Not very tired at all. My body is exhausted, but my mind is reeling from the awakening spell they used on me." Hermione frowned.  
  
"Awakening spell? Why would they need an awakening spell?" He grimaced and moved their interlaced hands to cover the cuts on his chest. She gave him a confused look.  
  
"The cutlass that caused these wounds was spelled." She still looked confused. "With poison." Her eyes widened and she squeezed his hands.  
  
"Oh, Harry." He gave her a comforting smile. "Hey, I'm alive now, that's all that matters right?" She nodded.  
  
"Right." She turned around as she heard a knock on the door. Ron entered and walked to where they were. Placing a small kiss on Harry's hand she stood to talk to Ron.  
  
"Hey, can you help me get him upstairs? He needs a bath and some clean clothes, and I'm sure sleeping in a real bed would be much better for him than sleeping down here. The guest room has two double beds. We can put him in one and you can stay in the other for as long as you need." Ron nodded and helped her hoist Harry up so they could carry him upstairs.  
  
They set him down on the seat of the toilet in Hermione's small guest bathroom. She turned to Ron.  
  
"Help him into the tub and make sure he gets all the blood off. Don't worry about getting the bandages wet, I'll just redo them when he's done washing anyways. I'll go find an extra t-shirt and some sleep pants and a pair of boxers for him to sleep in." She grinned at Ron's shocked expression.  
  
"You forget, I have an older brother. He keeps clothes in the guest room for when he stays over unexpectedly. I'm sure he won't care." Ron nodded in understanding and started to pull the robe off of Harry's chest. Hermione blushed.  
  
"I'll just be going then. Be back in a few."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She folded and refolded the clothes in order to give them plenty of time in the bath. After twenty minutes though, she picked up the newly folded pile and walked over to the bathroom door, knocking softly. Ron's soft voice came through the door.  
  
"You can come in Hermione, he's decent." Opening the door she walked into the bathroom only to realize that 'decent' meant the Harry would be sitting on the toilet in nothing but a towel, his lacerations forming a sharp contrast to his tanned skin. She put on a bright smile as she entered with the clothes, but the pain she felt was evident in her eyes as they made contact with his.  
  
"Here," she handed him the clothing, "these might be a little big but they should fit. Ron will help you change and I'll be right outside the door so that when you're dressed I can help him get you to the bed." He nodded at her and when Ron had taken the clothes she hurried from the room so he wouldn't see her tears.  
  
Harry turned as Ron helped him ease the t-shirt over his butchered chest. When he had the boxers and pants on Ron lifted him up off the toilet and put an arm around him for support. He knocked on the door and Hermione had entered in an instant putting herself on his other side. Together they managed to get him onto the bed and under the quilts. Hermione brushed her hand across his forehead again before going to retrieve the dressings and anti-pain salves that the paramagics had left with her.  
  
When she came back to the room Ron was sitting in a chair at the side of the bed, laughing lightly at something Harry had said. She walked to the bed and sat down next to him, pulling the covers down till the gathered around his thighs. Hermione blushed slightly as she lifted his shirt so that she could dress his wounds but he made no comment as to her embarrassment.  
  
"This might sting a little at first, but it should prove effective in drawing out the pain. And once these are dressed I have a nice hot cup of tea sitting on the table next to you." He nodded as she began smoothing the salve over the cuts on his chest with her fingers. His face screwed up with discomfort but he made no sound save a slight grunt when she pulled too hard wrapping the bandages around him.  
  
Once she was certain that his chest was fine she pulled his shirt back down and took his previously broken leg out from under the quilt and pulled up the pant leg. She gently smoothed the salve over the large bruise that had formed on his shin and the wrapped a bandage around it as well. All that was left now was the wound above his ear. Hermione reached over and grasped the mug of tea and lifted it to his lips.  
  
"Perhaps you should drink this now, it may help to dull your senses." He took a long slow sip, his eyes never leaving her. Ron got up and excused himself to find food in the kitchen, leaving her to tend to Harry alone. As he continued to drink the tea, she leaned over him to spread the salve over the wound on the side of his head. He grimaced and she saw his hands tighten on the mug.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I'm trying to be as gentle as possible." He opened his eyes and met hers, letting out a weak, "I know."  
  
Finally she tore off the end of the bandage and tucked it into place over the wound. She set aside the supplies and brushed her hand across his forehead yet again, and then trailed her fingers down his cheek, letting them linger on his jaw.  
  
"Get some rest now. You'll feel better in the morning. Wait, it's morning already. Guess you'll be sleeping till tomorrow afternoon then." She grinned down at him and he returned the smile weakly before she stood from the bed, her intention to leave the room. Before she could go however, he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Hermione, thank you." She smiled again and squeezed his hand before leaving the room to go to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron was sitting at her island dunking Vanilla wafers into milk when she entered. Sliding onto the stool next to him she picked up a cookie and plunked it into the glass before placing it in her mouth. Ron turned to her anxiously.  
  
"How was he when you left?"  
  
"Falling asleep quickly. Did he tell you what happened?" Ron nodded.  
  
"The ministry sent him on another reconnaissance mission, to gather information on the location of the remaining Death-eaters. Lestrange and her husband ambushed him. Harry killed her husband easily when he tried to attack him, but Bellatrix was enraged by it and ensorcelled her wand to become a poison dagger of some sort. That's what caused his the cuts, and explains why that had to use an awakening spell. He got away, but not before he had managed to wound her gravely. The broken leg is from falling down the steps as he headed to my apartment."  
  
As he talked Hermione silently nodded, absorbing the information he was giving her.  
  
"When he arrived at my door in that state, the first thing that I thought of was getting him to you. It's a two-sided bonus. I knew that you could help him, you were always taking those first aid and emergency care classes during summer break, and your ranch is a perfect hide out. They would expect him to be at my place since it's in the city close to so many hospitals and care centers. They'd never predict him coming out here." She nodded again.  
  
"You're right, they probably wouldn't think to look for him here. We haven't seen each other for years." Ron rubbed her back lightly.  
  
"Just because he didn't see you doesn't mean he didn't think of you. You must have been on his mind because the whole time the paramagics were with him he kept calling out for you. I think, somehow, you got him through." Hermione smiled. She'd like to believe that she was the reason he was alive now but she wasn't. His good fortune was due to a very potent awakening spell. Ron helped her down from the stool and started guiding her towards her own bedroom.  
  
"You look like you could use some rest. Go on upstairs and sleep, I'll double check the premises and set up some wards. He'll stay safe here, don't worry." Hermione nodded giggling slightly. He gave her a strange look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Since when did you become so level headed in a crisis?" He grinned boyishly.  
  
"Since you turned into a mushy weakling." She opened her mouth in shock.  
  
"I am not a mushy weakling!" He laughed.  
  
"I know, I know you're not. Just get some sleep all right? Everything will be fine." She nodded at him and began walking up the stairs as he started to make the rounds in the house.  
  
Entering her room she changed into a pair of boxers and an old quidditch t- shirt and crawled under her sheets. She found, however, that her room was too empty for her to stay there, too cold. She stood up from her bed and left the room, walking quickly down the hall to the guest room. She cracked the door slightly and looked inside to see Harry sleeping peacefully.  
  
Creeping quietly into the room, she retrieved an extra quilt from the chest at the end of his bed before crawling onto the mattress next to him. She moved slowly, desperate not to wake him, and settled herself so that she was lying on her side, facing him as he slept on his back. Within minutes she was asleep.  
  
When he was certain that she wouldn't wake easily, he opened his eyes and turned his head toward her, grinning as he recognized his old Cannons t- shirt that she was wearing. Her hair fanned out around her face and her thick lashes rested softly against her cheek. He watched her silently and stilled as he felt her shifting, then stiffened even more as he felt her move closer to him in her sleep and extend one arm across his chest as she gathered the quilt up around her shoulders. When she stilled and her breathing slowed again he let himself relax, and feeling her arms around him he quickly fell back asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron climbed the stairs wearily after having set up wards around the perimeters of the house and that land. He pushed open the door to the guest room and stopped dead at what he saw. Harry and Hermione were asleep in the same bed and she had her arms wrapped all the way around him. His grin widened when he saw the content smile on Harry's face.  
  
"Well I'll be. When I told her to get some sleep that wasn't quite what I meant but, I'll be damned if that isn't cute." He grabbed a couple blankets and went down to the living room and settled himself on the couch. He didn't want to be in the room when they woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All righty then, what did you all think? I don't honestly know if Hermione has a brother or not, but I thought it would be fun if she did. Also, I had the Paramagics squad floo to the ranch instead of apparating because it just seemed like apparating a six man team would have been a bit too hard. Oh well. It's my first try at a Potter fic, I normally write originals, but I'm open to your comments. Please review, and don't worry, Harry doesn't get hurt too much more, Ginny, Fred, George, the rest of the weasleys and Draco should appear in the next couple of chapters. Happy reading! 


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wouldn't mind meeting an older, hot rather than cute version of Daniel Radcliffe some time in my life. (  
  
Nightmares  
  
She woke to his cries and the feel of him thrashing beneath her. A soft hand placed to his forehead revealed his high fever and the great deal of sweat that had gathered on his brow. He snatched at her wrist suddenly, surprising her as he called her name faintly. It was then that she saw his half open eyes, and when she looked into them, she found them glazed over and lost, as if instead of seeing her he was looking through her. 'He's dreaming' she realized, and bent close to his face, trying to make sense of the mumblings coming from his mouth.  
  
"No.don't! Not yet.Hermione.'Mione.no... No.NO!" Hearing his screams she gathered him in her arms, cradling his head against the juncture of her shoulder. He rocked back and forth within her grasp and she whispered soothing nothings to him, desperate to draw him from the nightmare plaguing his mind. Eventually he quieted, and his breathing slowed back to a rhythm of deep sleep. But his glazed eyes still worried her. Why had they seemed so lost? What had they seen that had caused the pain that had shown in his eyes? She didn't dare wake him though, and so she held him, and rocked him gently.  
  
Putting her mouth close to his ear she whispered to him, "Harry.what's wrong? Why are you like this? What's happened that's caused you this pain?" But she received no reply and could do nothing but hold him and pray he would be all right.  
  
Quickly she checked his bandages to be certain he hadn't reopened any wounds. Satisfied that his body was still whole she laid him back down against the pillows, and as she lay down beside him she allowed herself the slight pleasure of keeping her arms around him as she fell asleep, with his head against her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He woke to silence. Trying to lift himself up slightly in the bed he glanced at his surroundings, and his heart fell slightly. He was indeed alone. Perhaps he had been delirious when he thought she'd come to him last night and she'd never come at all. But she had felt so real when she'd locked her arms around him. And no mere thoughts of her could have pulled him from that nightmare. She had to have been here.  
  
It was as he was thinking those thoughts that the subject of his pondering knocked lightly on his door.  
  
"Harry, it's Hermione. Are you awake?" He rubbed his tired eyes and tried to pat his hair into place before calling out to her.  
  
"Yes 'Mione. You can come in." He smiled when he saw her, dressed in an old pair of jeans and an oversized Gryffindor sweatshirt. Her hair was pulled back halfway, to keep it from her eyes and it fell in soft waves down her back. She was grasping a tray in one hand as she closed the door behind her with the other. A soft smile graced her lips as she placed the tray on the table beside him and climbed onto the bed next to him. She looked at him worriedly, brushing the bangs back from his face to reveal his trademark scar.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He grinned at her.  
  
"Battered and bruised. And I have a helluva headache brewing right here." He indicated the side of his head, just above the bandages. She smiled softly before answering.  
  
"That, Mr. Potter, is because you've had a very trying night." She leaned over to the tray and retrieved a bowl full of some sort of brownish liquid. As she did her scent passed across his nose and he breathed it in deeply, the sent of orchids and apples. The same scent that had been on the pillows when he woke. So she had been here! She had to have been sleeping next to him last night if the pillows carried the same smell. But the rational part of his brain got the better of him then, and argued that it was her house, so everything smelled of her. Fighting back a frown, he turned his attention to the bowl that she was placing below his chin. He eyed it warily as she began to spoon some of it out for him to drink.  
  
"What is that?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his wary expression. She gave him the sternest look she could muster, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"It's beef bullion." His eyes widened.  
  
"It's what???" She couldn't help it. She laughed.  
  
"Beef bullion. Beef flavored broth. Beef vegetable soup without the beef and the vegetables." Relief passed through him and he allowed her to spoon a small amount into his mouth before swallowing. Surprise rushed through him.  
  
"Hey, that's not half bad." She grinned.  
  
"No, it really isn't. And it's just the thing that you need; it has lots of vitamins and minerals. Plus tons of salt. It'll help you get your strength back." She continued spooning it into his mouth and he sipped it slowly, unable to swallow a whole spoonful at once. He watched her as she fed him, admiring the straight set of her back, her muscular, capable hands, the soft curve of her cheek. Noticing his stare she blushed slightly and held the spoon above the bowl.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Something on my face perhaps?" He smiled at the slightly puzzled look in her eyes, shaking his head horizontally in the universal signal for no.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about the fact that this is the first time in two years that we've actually been together." He looked down sheepishly. "And look what had to happen to bring it about." Attempting to reassure him she placed a hand on his shoulder then lifted his chin so he was looking directly at her.  
  
"I guess it was a bit of a bloody reunion wasn't it?" He tried to turn away.  
  
"Harry.it's not completely your fault that we haven't seen each other. You've been busy with training and missions. I've been swamped trying to make sense of Professor McGonagall's slightly senile ramblings. We just haven't really had time to be. social." She gave him a soft smile. Blushing again she turned her attention back to the broth, and began spooning it into his mouth again.  
  
"Would you have been?" He asked her between mouthfuls. She stopped and looked at him again.  
  
"Would I have been what?" He met her eyes with his.  
  
"If I had come to see you, sometime in the last two years, would you have been social?" She blushed again and restarted spooning the broth. It had become lukewarm, with all the time they had spent talking.  
  
"I'd have tried." She whispered softly, preparing to feed him another spoonful. As she lifted it to his mouth, however, they were interrupted by a boisterous red head that burst suddenly through the door.  
  
"Ahoy mateys! How are you Harry?"  
  
Hermione was so startled that she dropped the remaining broth in her haste to remove herself from his bed. All three watched as the bowl fell in slow motion, spilling its contents all over Harry and the quilts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He was soaked. The large white t-shirt was tinged brown from the bullion and was clinging stickily to his chest. The covers were wet also but the majority of the broth had spilt all over his upper half. The bowl lay upside down, empty, in his lap. He glanced up from his sticky form as he heard heavy laughter coming from the direction of the door. The tall redhead was bent double, tears pouring from his eyes as he clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. Incoherent mumblings were coming from his mouth as he laughed at Harry.  
  
"Oi.. man.wish I had.that Creevy kid's.came.ra.. perfect.. blimey.." He stood straight then, seemingly regaining control over his laughter. "Oi mate, you're all wet."  
  
Oh, how Harry wished he could throw a pillow at Ron right now. He was surprised when he heard a small giggle come from the side of bed to join the Ron's renewed laughter. Turning his head he saw Hermione, a hand clamped over her mouth to prevent herself from letting out any sound, her eyes wide as she stared at him. He couldn't help but laugh as he looked at her shocked and partially frightened expression. She gave in then and started laughing as well.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to dump it all over you." She couldn't continue as she started to laugh again. Harry grinned.  
  
"It's not your fault. Doofus here should have knocked before he barged in." He hooked a thumb towards Ron, who looked at him and grinned.  
  
"I just came in to tell you that I was heading back to headquarters. They'll want an update on how Harry's doing and I need to finish the paperwork on last night's misadventures. You'll look after him won't you Hermione?" He winked at her and she blushed.  
  
"Of course. I was attempting to do just that when you came." He scoffed and pretended offense.  
  
"Well then, if I'm not needed I'll just be going." She hit him lightly as he left the room, then turned back to Harry, surveying the mess he had become. She gave a few small tsk tsks before telling him simply,  
  
"You need another bath." He grinned.  
  
"I know." She went into the bathroom and brought back a towel. Tossing it to him she went back into the bathroom as she said,  
  
"Dry off as best you can, I'll draw a bath for you."  
  
He ran the towel through his mussed hair and then laid it down in his lap, dropping his hands on top of it. Then he started to think and realized that since Ron was no longer in the house, and he was currently incapable of washing himself in any way shape or form, that he'd either have to stay sticky or let Hermione wash him. His cheeks turned slightly pink and he wondered if she'd thought about this when she went to draw the bath.  
  
By the time Hermione reentered the room, Harry was nothing but a quivering mass of nerves. She looked at him, puzzled, and asked in a very amused tone,  
  
"Harry, what in St. Mungo's name is wrong?"  
  
His eyes shot up to hers and immediately he began to babble.  
  
"Well..uh.since Ron.not here.I can't wash myself." He gave up and shrugged, wincing slightly at the pain it gave him, and then met her eyes. They were wide, but not quite as wide as he'd expected. She did have the decency to blush, however, as she responded,  
  
"Oh, well that is a problem I guess."  
  
Harry dropped his head and stared at his lap as they each pondered what they could possibly do. Hermione was the first to answer.  
  
"Harry, we're both mature adults. You can leave your boxers on while you're in the tub, and then we can dry your boxers when you get out of the tub with a quick drying spell." She was bright red by the time she reached the end of the sentence. He nodded slightly and so she went to the edge of the bed and helped him into the rolling chair that stayed by the desk. With him in that she wheeled him in to the bathroom, sat him on the toilet and pushed the chair back out into the bedroom. He fumblingly undid the ties on the sweats and she helped him to pull those off and then to lift the old t-shirt over his head and off his body. Blushing profusely, she helped him stand and get into the tub, lowering him down slowly. He sighed slightly as the water flowed over his body, (though it did feel slightly awkward still having his boxers on,) and she busied herself putting soap onto a wash cloth.  
  
She settled herself next to the tub and reached across him, taking off his bandages. When her hands returned to his body they were light and gentle as she cleaned his skin with the cloth, moving delicately around his wounds. She washed chest, then each arm, then began to scrub his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned back slightly, his head resting against the side of the tub and she continued to wash him. But when he let out a soft sigh, akin to a moan, she stopped suddenly and gaped at him. His eyes opened instantly and met hers, his showing embarrassment, hers, fear. But as they looked at each other it changed and Hermione found herself suddenly overcome with an urgent need to kiss him. She leaned in slightly, placing her left hand on the side of his face and touched her lips to his softly. He stiffened for a moment and then responded, kissing her back, matching her as she kissed him.  
  
It deepened, and soon all she could see or think was Harry, and his mind was as one-track as hers. But a sneaking feeling was creeping up his body, and as it reached his head it flared in white-hot pain. He screamed and lurched away from her, holding a hand to his head as wave upon wave of pain coursed through him. Harry could feel his mind becoming foggy, his brain starting to spin and vaguely he could hear Hermione in the background trying to wake him up, trying to get any kind of response from him. Then everything went black.  
  
++++++++++ So what did you think? R&R please, as any of you fellow authors can attest, those are what we poor, fledgling writers thrive on! I'll have individual thank yous in the next chapter, (which is already written by the way, it just depends on how many reviews I get, how soon I post it ( ) Thanks for the support!  
  
~Witchy M 


End file.
